Mejor no preguntes
by KaoriD
Summary: Las relaciones madre-hija no siempre son fáciles, ni hablar de las relaciones madre-amiga especial... o algo así.


**Disclaimer: **Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise. Tenemos que repetir eso unas quinientas veces más para ver si logramos aceptarlo de una vez.

**N/A: **no se muy bien cómo describir lo que leerán a continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Mejor no preguntes<strong>

Caminaba de un lado al otro por el salón y cada dos minutos desviaba la mirada hacia el reloj colgado en la pared; ahora éste marcaba las tres y seis minutos, afuera se observaba la solitaria calle apenas iluminada por los faroles, "no puedo creer que no me llamaran para avisar que están bien" se dijo. Esto comenzaba a ser preocupante, ninguna respondía a su teléfono celular y no daban señales de vida, sopesaba la idea de llamar a los hospitales o subir a su auto y comenzar a dar vueltas por la ciudad en busca de su madre y su amiga; las vio por última vez a media tarde cuando le comunicaron que saldrían a realizar algunas compras y a tomar el té. Desde que su madre vino de visita no se agradaron mucho, por eso le extrañó el anuncio de que saldrían juntas.

La señora Fujino llegó a Fuuka para inaugurar un hospital en nombre de su prestigiosa familia y aprovechó la ocasión para pasar algunos días con su hija. Al conocer a Kuga Natsuki, compañera de piso y mejor amiga de ésta, le pareció una compañía nada aceptable para su Shizuru. Por su puesto, la mujer desconocía el lazo tan fuerte que unía a las chicas desde hacía un par de años cuando la Estrella Roja brilló en el cielo anunciando el inicio del carnaval de las Himes, evento durante el cual los verdaderos sentimientos de ambas, o una parte de ellos, salieron a la luz. Lo que Shizuru sentía por aquella joven estaba claro, pero era evidente que entre ellas había una barrera invisible. Esto, más que tranquilizar a la mujer, la enojaba, ¿acaso esa arrogante chica no sabía lo que valía su hija?, era inaceptable y mamá Fujino se encargaría de poner fin a aquello.

De repente, un ruido en la entrada alertó los sentidos de Shizuru, antes de colocar la mano en el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La escena era la paradoja más grande que habría podido imaginar; ahí estaba su madre apoyándose, con poco equilibrio, de una no menos tambaleante morena de ojos verdes; al acercarse pudo percibir el olor a licor que emanaba de ambas.

-¡Shizuru!, tu madre es _adoda… adodab…_ buena gente –dijo al fin.

"¿Adorable?, ¿buena gente?, ¿mi madre?" pensó la castaña.

-Hemos conversado _musho _mientras tomábamos unas copitas –dijo alegremente.

-Natsuki, estás ebria.

-Yo no estoy ebria. ¿Crees que lo estoy? _hip_ –la morena le hablaba al perchero.

-No, no lo creo… estoy segura –respondió, ahogando una risita.

-¡Fujino Shizuru! ¿Cómo te atreves a no creerle a la divertida y simpática Natsuki? –reclamaba su madre, pasando un brazo por el hombro de la morena, hablándole también al perchero.

"¿Divertida?, ¿simpática?, ¿Natsuki?" pensó, ahora no sabía si reír o asustarse -disculpen, estoy por acá –dijo, moviendo los brazos para hacerse notar.

-¿Eh? –la Fujino mayor se ajustó los lentes para ubicar a su hija en la habitación.

-Bueno, quizá nos pasamos un poco con la bebida –admitió Natsuki algo sonrojada.

-Nada de eso, yo me siento _pedfedtamente_ bien _hip_–confirmó la mujer –basta de charla inútil, Natsuki creo que es el momento de hacer lo que dijiste que harías al llegar.

Aunque la chica cambió su expresión, mostrándose algo dubitativa, evidentemente el alcohol y tal vez los hechos acaecidos durante esa tarde-noche la desinhibieron lo suficiente para hacer aquello que prometió. Así que, tomando valor y respirando profundo, fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Shizuru, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Definitivamente, la Fujino menor no se esperaba algo así pues al soltarse del abrazo tuvo que sentarse en el sillón más cercano, sus piernas se habían quedado sin fuerzas.

-Nat-su-ki tu…

-Yo he sido una _idmbe_…_imbed_… una tonta _hip_, que no había querido aceptar sus sentimientos por ti, hasta hoy que tu madre me ha abierto los ojos… _hip_

-Madre… -girándose hacia la mujer.

-No ha sido nada hija, se que estás loca por esta chica.

Shizuru no entendía absolutamente nada, trataba de ordenar sus ideas pero al ver cómo Natsuki abrazaba a su madre y luego cantaban juntas a todo pulmón, su cerebro se desconectó momentáneamente.

-_Ara ara_, esta será una imagen imposible de borrar (aunque lo intente), lástima que mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Decías algo Shizuru querida? –preguntó a su hija mientras colocaba una manta sobre la morena que había caído dormida en el sofá.

-No madre, quiero decir que si; estoy muy feliz de que tú y Natsuki (al menos hoy) se llevaran bien y más aún que ella se me declarara… o algo así -terminó la frase en voz baja- "Lástima que mañana no lo recuerde" pensó finalmente.

-Que bueno querida -besó la frente de su hija y tambaleándose un poco se dirigió hasta la habitación de invitados donde se dejó caer en la cama, durmiéndose de inmediato.

Después de seguir a su madre con la mirada, vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella borrachera con la que Midori aún molestaba a Natsuki y Nao, tan sólo habían bebido un vaso de sake -entre las dos- y terminaron bailando y cantando abrazadas sobre la mesa del karaoke, a la mañana siguiente ninguna recordaba nada así que por qué sería diferente ahora, se consoló pensando que al menos pudo sentir nuevamente los labios de la princesa de hielo.

ooOoo

A eso del medio día, la castaña se encontraba en la cocina cuando Natsuki y su madre aparecieron. Ambas manifestaban los típicos síntomas de la resaca pero -como era de esperarse- la dama mayor lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Ninguna se dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera se miraron mientras Shizuru les servía café y té negro respectivamente. Estaba resignada a que la relación de las tres volvería a ser la misma.

-¿Quieres comer algo madre?

-No, ya mi taxi debe estar por llegar para llevarme al aeropuerto.

-Está bien, ¿y Natsuki? –se escuchó una especie de gruñido con el que la referida respondió que no quería nada.

Casi de inmediato sonó el timbre de la puerta, entonces la mujer se colocó sus lentes oscuros y se dirigió a la salida. De repente, se detuvo, giró y miró hacia el mesón de la cocina.

-Kuga Natsuki –la castaña se tensó y si Natsuki no hubiese sentido que su cabeza estaba por estallar seguramente también se habría tensado-, espero que cumplas tu promesa y cuides de mi hija –después de oír eso, a Shizuru se le cayó la tostada que tenía en la mano.

Hasta el momento la chica que había sido ignorada por completo por la mujer, levantó la mirada y emitió otro gruñido, indicando que cumpliría aquello que había prometido. La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción y procedió a salir acompañada de Shizuru.

Cuando volvió, observó que la morena la esperaba de pie en medio del salón.

-Natsuki, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Sabes Shizuru –decía mientras se acercaba para abrazarla por la cintura–, creo que eso es algo de lo que mejor no deberías enterarte.

La castaña intentó seguir indagando pero fue sorprendida por los besos de la morena, indicándole que era mejor no preguntar y sólo dejarse llevar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** pues bien, les explico un poco. Estos meses esa parte de mi cerebro encargada de crear historias ha entrado en hibernación y no ha sido hasta ahora que me he sentado frente al PC obligándome a dejar fluir un poco la imaginación. Tengo una carpeta llena de documentos a medio escribir y nada, la inspiración está de vacaciones.

Este (raro) oneshot salió de una tarde mientras miraba un capítulo de una de mis series preferidas, _The Big Bang Theory_, ese donde la madre de Leonard sale con Penny y se embriagan. En mi mente visualizo lo ocurrido entre Nat y su suegra más o menos así XD


End file.
